Destiny
by Addict-x
Summary: After many years of friendship Amelia begins to grow feelings for her best friend Kai, and after a messy breakup will he be the perfect antidote for her heartache? Sorry i'm bad at summeries and this is also my first fanfic, so enjoy XD


Amelia 

"So what do you think I should do?" I questioned.

Kai my all time best friend sat at his computer while I was lying on his bed, flicking aimlessly through one of his music magazines. We lived in the same village, and had practically grown up together. Kai being Kai had changed little over the years, he was still as quiet and mysterious as ever. Although I had developed the ability to sense when there was something troubling him. He would be even quieter then usual, and generally attempt at pushing me away. Yeah like that would work with me. We had always stuck by each other despite our differences, and I wasn't planning on having that changed by anything or anyone.

"I don't know Amelia"

Kai sighed, probably thinking of what I'd like to hear as he continued to type vigorously at his computer.

"I can tell you do, you just don't want to say that's all"

He turned and smirked at me; he was always amused by my abilities to read him so well.

"I've already told you what I think you should have done, but you never paid attention then"

I hated to admit it, but he was right. My problem was, I was dealing with a bad break; I'd been spending more and more time with Kai recently because he has the ability to understand my feelings without smothering me, plus he had no problem with just sitting in silence, each in our own thoughts. A lot of people didn't understand our relationship; as Kai speaks little and generally ignores a majority of people, even the beautiful girls and filthy whores that throw themselves at him. For some reason this has always given me a smug feeling, knowing I was good enough to have his company and the sex pests were not.

"hmm….your right"

I started to day dream, leaving the world behind me.

"Amelia it will be okay"

Kai whispered in my ear. I hadn't realised him move from the desk to behind me where he placed him arms around me pulling me to his chest.

"Yeah I know, just it annoys me" I mumbled.

"Well everything annoys you" was his reply.

He laughed softly and gazed at me with his vivid grey eyes. He hit the nail on the head with that statement.

"Mind if I take a quick shower? Cherry will keep you company"

"sure"

I smiled at him and looked for Cherry, Kai's black and white cat who had a habit of burying herself in his bed. Kai gave me a quick smirk as he left the room, while I sat next to cherry quietly lost in thought again.

I thought of Brooklyn his fiery hair, unpredictable personality and his sweet smile. I made a mental note never to think of his smile as 'sweet' again. I was over him and all the games he liked to play, like cat and mouse, I was always the mouse, waiting to be eaten up by the cat. I stretched out, Cherry a much nicer cat then the one I'd compared Brooklyn too made herself comfy one my stomach, purring contently her big green eyes opening occasionally, as if to give me a sort of cat smile.

I looked up suddenly as the door clicked and Kai entered wearing just a pair of purple combat trousers, his toned upper body on full display. I looked down blushing slightly, although he was one of my closest friends I sometimes forgot how attractive he was, especially when topless.

"Kai do you mind putting on some clothes instead of trying to impress me with your muscles". I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

He laughed and mumbled something incoherent. He then went to a chest of draws and started rummaging about for a shirt to wear.

"Hey Am, I'm thinking of getting another tattoo"

I looked over at Kai puzzled.

"Another tattoo, I wasn't aware you had any?"

"I do, on the back of my neck"

He lifted his blue hair and I went over to investigate. Under his hair was a small phoenix, curved as if it were ready to take flight.

"Wow….when did you get this?" I questioned

"A while ago" he smirked.

"So much for telling your best friend everything" I added sarcastically.

"I'm telling you know" he muttered.

"Honestly you're useless, hurry up and get changed"

I said and playfully threw his leather jacket at him. He caught it skilfully.

"Am, I've got some stuff to do now…I'll see you another day?"

"Its fine I've been here hours anyway" I stood up "and sure just text me or something"

Kai smiled, nodded and gave me a quick squeeze before I left. And then I was off, walking down the quiet street to my house, it was only just beginning to get dark. A cool breeze blew my multi toned hair about my body. I felt suddenly lonely as though I had left part of myself at Kai's house. I pictured his phoenix tattoo in my head, annoyed at myself that I had forgotten to ask its meaning; I also wondered why he hadn't told me be about it before. Although he was secretive he usually told me stuff like that.

Kai

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

Asked Tyson impatiently as normal, we sat on some stone steps that looked out over the river. I looked over at him, his mahogany eyes were fixed on something in the distance, probably waiting for me too answer.

"It's Amelia"

I finally said, it had taken me a long time to realise it, but since she started seeing Brooklyn I had become very protective over her. First I thought it was only my instinct to keep her safe, away from a guy with such power and manipulating abilities. But after it was all over with him I realised it was something more. I'd developed strong feelings for my best friend.

"Well what about her?"

Tyson questioned eager to find the source of my problem.

"You know I am amazing and all but I can't read minds just yet"

I smirked at his sarcasm and thought how best to put it, I'm not entirely sure telling Tyson was the best idea but he's the only person I felt I could turn too. Normally I would have gone to Tala for stuff like this but I knew he had a thing Amelia so it was best not to bring it up in front of him, especially since Tala had such a short temper.

"Well I like her"

I felt slightly self conscious for revealing this fact but I made sure my face didn't portray it, and I avoided Tyson's heavy stare.

"Well obviously you do, she's your best friend isn't she"

Said Tyson smugly missing the point as he usually did.

"Tyson"

I said gruffly and looked at him, his smugness disappeared as he realised what I meant, the smugness was then replaced with another sort emotion.

"Wow Kai, I always knew you had a heart somewhere,"

I smirked and decided to say nothing waiting to see if Tyson would give me any decent advice, sometimes he surprised me with it.

"Well erm…why don't you just tell her? I mean I know you're Kai and all but it worked for me and Hilary, and it really wasn't that hard"

"Hmm…"

That seemed the obvious thing to do, but still I couldn't tell if she liked me, I suppose that was the disadvantage of knowing someone so well and spending so much time with them, you knew everything about them but then sometimes you just couldn't read the obvious. Plus it was still fairly recent since she ended it with Brooklyn so she probably wasn't in a rush to get into another relationship since she was always the one getting hurt in them. Now that I think about it my situation was similar to how Tyson's used to be with Hilary. Everyone else knew they were meant to be together even before they realised it themselves. Every now and the people do question if my and Am are a couple, but she always blushes and brushes it off. Enough thinking about Amelia. I stood and looked at the river once more before looking at Tyson who was now gazing at me questionably.

"I guess I'll see you around"

"Sure thing man, if you want anymore advice you know where to find me"

I headed off home leaving Tyson still sitting on the steps.

Amelia 

I lay on my bed, window open wide letting in all the summer night, keeping me cool. I'd just received a text from Brooklyn begging for use to try once more. I knew it wasn't what I wanted, I hated the way he manipulates my emotions; making promises he never keeps. But I guess that was Brooklyn, he was way too used to getting his own way. I knew I was never going to sleep in this state. I had someone in mind that I wanted to talk too, but he was probably sick of hearing my complaints. Although Kai was always way too polite to say anything, well to me at least.

I looked at my phone 11:33 at night, knowing Kai he would still be awake. I decided to text him telling about Brooklyn's offer and how I felt messed in the head. Sighing I got off my bed leaving my phone and went to look in the mirror, my normally pale skin had a slightly flustered appearance, my deep blue eyes stared back at me while my wavy hair flowed delicately to my waist.

"This has to stop"

I muttered to myself and went back to my bed. I checked my phone to see if Kai had replied, to my surprise he had, odd he was normally slow to reply.

'Am, quit your worrying. You do realise any guy is lucky to have you and if they don't see it, there not worth it now go to sleep xxxx'

That text made a few butterflies flutter about in my stomach, I pushed this feeling aside, he's my friend that's all…nothing more. It annoyed me how I couldn't get these feelings out of my head. I text back saying:

'Kai you have to say that, it's your duty as best friend xxx'

I laughed at my petty response, and waited until my phone buzzed again.

'Do you want me to come over for a bit? xxxx'

I bit my lip; Kai was practically a third child to my parents, so they had no problem with him coming over, even in the middle of the night. He only lived down the street, and his dad was best friends with my parents so there was never any issues with the parents.

'I'd like that, you can stay over if you want, my parents won't mind xxx'

Five or maybe ten minutes later, I heard muffled voices downstairs, presumably Kai had arrived. And sure enough I heard a soft tapping on my door and Kai whispered,

"I'm here Am"

"Thanks so much!"

I squealed while getting off my bed to jump on him

"Steady on"

He laughed quietly while patting my head.

"sorry…I guess I really needed someone now that's all, so what do you want to do?"

I looked at him, his grey eyes reflecting in the dim light, a slight smirk on his face as he thought about my question.

"Hmmm…well it is quite late, want to just watch a movie?"

"You look tired" he added in a matter of fact tone.

"Kai you're meant to be making me feel better, insulting my appearance isn't going to help!"

"Sorry"

He mumbled while taking off the leather jacket I'd seen him put on earlier. He wore a purple shirt underneath fitted to show off his toned body. I went back to my bed and huddled into the duvet as I watched Kai go searching for a decent DVD in my collection in the cupboard. We took it in turns to choose films when at each others houses; I'd chosen Orphan last time. I sat in silence waiting for Kai to finish fiddling with the T.V.

"The Butterfly Effect?"

I questioned at the opening credits of the film, Kai simple nodded, lying down on the bed his arms crossed behind his head. It suddenly occurred to me how if other people saw how we acted together they would assume we were a couple.

"Kai, we act like a couple"

I blurted out without thinking, probably due to my tiredness. I felt a flush of embarrassment as Kai eyed my wearily and then shifted his attention back to the T.V.

"Watch the film Am"

He said quietly closing the subject. After a while my eyes had became heavy while my mind had finally relaxed, I drifted slowly to sleep.

I awoke to the sun shining through my curtains; Kai must have closed the window and the curtains for that matter as I hadn't. Thinking of Kai I turned over to see him still soundly asleep at the opposite side of the bed, his dual coloured hair messed from sleeping. Being a guy Kai slept shirtless, I presumed he normally slept in just his boxers but whenever he stayed at mine he kept his trousers on. it really was beginning to strike me how much of a decent guy Kai really was, any other guy would have tried something on me in my moments of weakness, not Kai though. He truly knew how to respect people. It felt strange to realise this after being his friend for so long, I guess I had just taken it for granted without thinking even when Mariah has questioned about it.

I slipped out of bed quietly ensuring I didn't wake Kai and went downstairs in search of food. I entered the kitchen to see me mum already there; reading the paper, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Hello"

"Morning sweetie. Kai still asleep?"

"Yeah"

I picked at my breakfast of toast and jam in silence. After cleaning up my plates I decided there was nothing interesting to do downstairs so I went back to my room; Kai was still asleep. Deciding not to wake him just yet I opened my cupboard quietly finding some clothes to wear. I ended up choosing a frilly black skirt, no tights as it was quite warm, a black fitted t-shirt which showed off my skinny frame. I placed a massive black flower in my hair to make a real statement; the black of the flower contrasted nicely against the red strikes I'd had put into my black hair. I quickly applied my makeup and went back to my room deciding it was time it wake Kai.

"Kai, wake up"

I said while I pushed at his shoulder gently. After a few seconds he sighed heavily and sat up. His grey eyes looked at me accusingly.

"I wasn't ready to wake up"

"You were as I got bored"

I grinned cheekily as he lay back down covering his eyes with his arms.

"Oi! Wake up already"

I pulled the covers completely off him, his gorgeous stomach on full display.

"Stop stripping me" He complained,

Trying to grab the covers from me, I laughed at his half hearted attempts, until he stopped suddenly and pulled his phone out his pocket, he looked at whatever it said quickly then placed it back in his pocket as if he were hiding something.

"oooh got a secret girlfriend have you?" I teased.

"If I had a girlfriend I would have told you, you know that" he snapped,

He said this in quite a defensive tone which made me feel slightly taken aback.

"God, I was only joking maybe next time I won't bother"

He sensed my annoyance instantly, and appeared to change the subject to ease the tension.

"Want to come meet Tyson and the others today with me?"

"Why should I?"

I questioned moodily, crossing my arms, fully aware of how silly I was being.

"The likelihood of free food being there"

"You really know how to get to a women's heart"

I allowed my face to soften and decided to forgive Kai's earlier harshness. After all he's allowed his secrets and anyway he was just being his defensive self.

Kai

It was a warm day; I could feel heat radiate off my skin as me and Amelia walked along to Tyson's since I'd convinced her to come. We arrived to the familiar faces of Tyson, Hilary, Rei, Mariah, Kenny, Max and Tala. While Amelia went off to chat with the girls I went to sit by Tala who was sitting under the shade of a tree his bright blue eyes intently focused on Amelia.

"Amelia looks nice today" he commented casually.

"She does always" I asserted firmly.

Irritated at Tala who was still eyeing up Amelia hungrily. I know I had no right to stop him, but I felt the need to protect her from anymore sex hungry guys. This included Tala, even if he was our friend.

"Do you have nothing better to do? I asked, now irritated"

"Lighten up Kai, just because I know how to fully appreciate women"

"What's that meant to mean?" I snapped

We both fell silent, still irritated I decided to lie down, at least that way I wouldn't be tempted to hit Tala. He knew no respect for anyone and that annoyed me, especially since the girl he was eyeing was Amelia, she was like a younger sister to me.

"Hey, you two, were going to play spin the bottle, want to join in?"

I sat up to see Amelia, her long hair blowing slightly in the breeze, her eyes alive with something I couldn't exactly figure out. She looked happy; she hadn't been like this in a while, since her break up with Brooklyn she had always looked slightly shaken and more delicate then normal so it was reassuring to see she was getting better.

"Sure I'll play" Said Tala too eagerly.

Getting to his feet, Amelia looked at me expectantly. Normally I would decline a game like this but as Amelia was playing I felt the need to accept. I was also feeling a strong competitive instinct against Tala now. I lifted myself off the grass and walked over to where the others were all sitting, Amelia and Tala trailed behind.

"So how are we playing this?" I questioned.

"Kai! Its spin the bottle I'm sure you are aware of the rules for this game" screeched Hilary

Looking generally annoyed, either at my question or something else. Whatever it was I didn't particularly care, she was always too dramatic for my liking. I shrugged at her as I sat down next to Rei, Tala sat next to me while Amelia sat next to him.

"Well I will go first then, since it was my idea"

Hilary picked up the bottle then spun it; it landed on Rei to his utter astonishment. I couldn't help but smirk at the expression on his face. It was a mix of horror and disgust. Everyone else laughed. It did occur to me why on earth Hilary wanted to play this game as she was already in a relationship, although Tyson didn't seem particularly fussed, he was too busy by the looks of it lost in thought.

"Kisses have to last ten seconds, otherwise it's not a proper kiss." Hilary asserted, blushing slightly.

Rai sighed, Mariah who was Rai's girlfriend, stared daggers at Hilary who seemed unaware of this. Rai got to where Hilary was, and kissed her gently for what seemed about ten seconds. The others all stared intently except Tyson who crossed his arms and now seemed irritated. Rai left Hilary even redder in the face then before; he also seemed slightly embarrassed; he sat down again while Mariah hugged him, as if she were marking her territory.

"Your turn Tala" sang Hilary.

"What! No offence Tala but I'm not sure if I can do this"

Tyson's cheeks were burning red while Tala looked angry, I couldn't help but smirk, it was ironic how they had to kiss.

"Trust me Tyson you weren't my first choice either"

Their kiss made even me laugh as their faces were full of disgust and to everyone's amusement Tyson commented on Tala's good kissing abilities. It was Amelia's turn next, what I'd been waiting for. I wanted so much to just kiss her and see what it would be like. I watched the bottle spin to my amazement it stopped on me. I looked shocked; Amelia's face seemed to be the same, a light blush was in her otherwise pale cheeks and she smiled at me shyly.

"Let's hope this won't ruin our friendship" she mumbled embarrassed.

"It won't" I assured her.

"It's about time you guys" commented Tyson merrily.

I glared over at Tyson for making that comment. I suddenly understood the text he had sent this morning. He must have suggested this game especially to Hilary, for exactly this reason. So I could hopefully make some progress with Amelia. I made a mental note to thank Tyson later; it really did surprise me how lucky I had been today, especially for his plan to work. I moved to where Amelia was, she looked at me in anticipation. I stared into her beautiful face for a second or two before I lowered my lips to her full ones and kissed her passionately in front of everyone, she kissed me back with the same intensity I couldn't resist placing my hand on her soft neck and trailing my fingers across. All too soon it ended and I had to attempt to act like it was just another kiss.

"I think we can still be friends" I mumbled.

I couldn't help but smile at her, she gave me an embarrassed sort of face back and I went back to my place slightly dazed. I could feel Tala's envious glare on me but I really didn't care. The game continued but i didn't take any notice, i was too absorbed in what had just happened to care.

Amelia

It had been a few days maybe a week since I had last saw Kai or the others. Actually for that matter it had been a while since I heard from Kai. The last time I saw him had been that time we'd played spin the bottle…

Your just been silly I told myself, Kai wouldn't be avoiding you, he's probably off gallivanting about somewhere with no time to call or anything. That sounds like Kai. I mentally hit myself, he's your best friend not your boyfriend, he doesn't have any duty to call you.

Later that day I decided it was time to stop moping about at home, and spent some quality time with my girlfriends. I sat on the grass, fiddling with a zip on my jacket; I'd met up with Mariah and Hilary, who were too lost in gossip to notice my loss of attention. Although they were my closest girlfriends they did bore me sometimes.

"So Am, what's happening with you and Kai?"

"What do you mean?"

I felt suddenly embarrassed, I wasn't aware they knew I liked Kai or maybe it had become that obvious. I decided playing the stupid card was my best bet.

"You know what we mean; we saw the way you both kissed when we were playing spin the bottle"

"I don't know what you mean"

"You didn't hold back"

Mariah looked hopeful I would tell some kind of magical love tale, while Hilary just seemed to be after the cold hard facts of the situation. I started warily at them both, not sure what to say.

"Well maybe I like him a little bit, but that's all. And anyway it can never be anything more then that"

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same way, and I really don't want to ruin our friendship"

They both looked at me expecting more, shame I had to disappoint those faces.

"Am, I'm sure it's not like that at all"

"Mariah is right, it is Kai after all, who ever knows what he's thinking"

"Yeah I suppose…"

Hilary was harsh yet very true what went on in Kai's mind was a mystery most of the time, even to me as he was very good at hiding his thoughts and emotions he didn't want people to see. Suddenly Mariah stood up a new sort determination masked her face.

"I'm going to sort out this mess once and for all, I'm going to Kai's to tell him you like him"

"What! No way!"

I grabbed her arm, but she shook it off. Hilary looked between us both, decided which team she would fight for. Suddenly I stopped struggling, I knew Kai was unlikely to believe Mariah if she just turned up on his door screeching I liked him.

"Fine go…but I'm coming with I left some CD's over at his"

Mariah's cat like eyes washed over me seeing if I were up to anything; I put on my innocent face and pulled Hilary to her feet. Together we left the park we'd been hanging in and walked swiftly to the end of the street where Kai lived.

As we approached the house I saw the car in the drive, so Kai's dad was in, but then again that was no guarantee Kai would be. Mariah knocked on the door, after a few seconds Mr Hiwatari opened the door. It's odd to think they were actually related, although they shared a few similar features including grey eyes and a muscular built their personalities were opposites, Mr Hiwatari was open and generally quite talkative.

"Hi Amelia, Mariah, Hilary nice to see you again"

"You too, we were wondering if Kai is in"

Mr Hiwatari laughed

"Sorry I don't know where Kai is, and I don't know when he will be back either"

"Oh…that's okay"

"You could try texting him, mind that boy never replies to me"

He laughed again and looked at us with a warm smile. Mariah seemed taken aback as her plan was now flawed, not that I minded.

"Thanks anyway"

"Anytime girls"

We headed in the direction of the park again, Mariah and Hilary mumbling dissatisfied to each other. While I pondered the whereabouts of Kai.

Kai

I sat gazing out over the village; I could see it all from here. I loved the feeling, like being on top of the world. I'd brought some milk for the stray cats that loomed around here. There were always three or four that would come and sit around me while I would sit lost in my thoughts. Confusion. How I hated it, I just wanted and hide away from the world forever, although I knew I couldn't. I felt a slight sting on my wrist, another new tattoo, which I got before instead of getting one on my chest like I told Am I would. The small knot pattern was the symbol of hope, I pressed my fingers against it lightly and gazed at the cloudless sky, I didn't understand why this was so hard. Ever since the kiss I'd admittedly being avoiding Amelia, I wasn't entirely sure maybe I just didn't know how to act round now her, I just wanted to kiss her again, but I wasn't sure what to do maybe I was just shy towards my own best friend now. I t didn't have that my mum, the women who left me at birth had send the first letter I'd ever had from her in eighteen years. I held the crumpled letter in my hands, I hadn't told my dad about it, I probably wasn't going to I didn't want to hurt him.

Amelia

I sat staring in the mirror, my reflection stared back, bags under my eyes I hadn't been sleeping properly. It had been two weeks since I'd heard from Kai. This was uncharacteristically like him, but I suppose I hadn't contacted him either. This is ridiculous I thought to myself, I picked up my phone and text him.

'Kai I don't know what you're playing at, but it would be nice for you to not ignore me.'

There no kisses on the end, that was sure to imply my irritation, I wonder if he even cared.

'I don't have time for you now.'

Wow, that send a shudder through my body. Kai was never that cold to me, something was wrong but I felt too taken aback to text back. Instead I went to gaze out my window I felt by body begin to shake as tears rolled down my cheeks, everything blurred and I felt completely defenceless I wasn't really sure why I was crying, maybe it was the feeling of uncertainty. I wasn't really sure what to do now. Kai had always been there for me but now when I needed a helping hand to figure out what was going on he rejected me in every way possible it felt.

Considering it was meant to be summer I was freezing, it felt like small needles were being pushed into my fingers. I shivered and put on a jumper. That's it enough sitting in the house I texted Mariah asking to meet her by the river in half an hour; she agreed thankfully, I needed someone to talk too, help me figure out what to do about everything. My eyes swept around my bedroom checking I hadn't forgotten anything then I felt into the chilly summer night all wrapped in my layers.

I arrived early, typical; I sat down on the steps and watched a happy family of ducks on the river frolic about. I pulled my arms tighter around myself keeping in the warmth as a shiver went down my spine.

"Amelia"

I turned around to see Mariah her pink hair made even brighter by the setting sun. She looked concerned; probably my terrible appearance had something to do with it.

"Are you alright?"

i gate her a low watt smile as she placed her arm around my shoulder and squeezed me gently. I couldn't help the tears fall as I told Mariah what was going on, she soaked up my story quietly and shook her head disapproving.

"God, Kai is such a jerk sometimes" she said angrily.

I sniffed at this and wiped my eyes.

"Why do you say this?" I mumbled.

"Am, I knew he liked you I could just see it, I've always seen it, you're the first person he always turns to you, isn't he? I think that shows a lot"

"I understand him that's all, it doesn't mean he like me"

"You may not see it but I do, I don't know what he's playing at now but I know it not you"

"Hmm…."

Mariah reassured me slightly but I still wasn't convinced, maybe I was just too sensitive, all he did was tell me to back off. Maybe he did like me; after all Mariah was an expert at relationships and sensing peoples so hearing her say Kai likes me did give me some hope.

"so anyway enough about me how are you and Rei?"

she began to chatter happliy about her relationship with Rei, as long as she was happy i didn't mind Rei, he was a good guy, i just wasnt one to listen to other peoples happy lives.

Kai

I sighed, whoever was at the door was a persistent knocker and I was in no mood to talk to anyone. I went to the front door and opened it roughly to see Mariah glaring at me even though she had to look up at me to do this which did slightly amuse me.

"What do you want?" I asked gruffly.

I didn't care how rude I was being, I knew Mariah was tough and my lack of manners wouldn't effect whatever she was after.

"I want a word with you" she snapped.

She walked passed me and went and made herself comfy in the armchair I had previously been sitting in, crossing her arms and legs to show her impatience for me to join her. I sighed again and closed the door, it looked like she wasn't going to give up; I went and stood in the doorway to the lounge waiting for her to get her speech over and done with so then I could be left alone once more.

"Kai I don't know what you're playing at, but I know you like Amelia so stop treating her like dirt" she said boldly while she continued to glare at me.

I was slightly taken aback that this was about Amelia, as I was slightly ashamed for the text I'd send her earlier, I never intended to hurt her I just wanted to shy away from her. She'd never seen me loose control of my emotions and I was afraid that would happen as I had the heavy weight of making a big decision on my shoulders.

"Stay out of this" I sneered.

"You're unbelievable" she snapped back, a dark look in her normally soft eyes.

To my surprise she got up and walked right up to me, her face only inches from me. I thought she was just going to star me down but then she slapped me hard across the face. My hand automatically raised and touched my stinging cheek; I lowered my face so she couldn't see the heavy guilt that was now overflowing in my eyes.

"leave!" I said in the strongest voice I could muster.

"I'm not going anyway until you promise to see Amelia" she said boldly.

I thought about this for a second or two then sighed and nodded without looking at her.

"You know I've just seen Am, she's probably still down by the river, crying because of you. If I were you I would go down there right now and sort this out" she suggested, well I could tell I couldn't say no to this.

And with that she turned and left, closing the door loudly. I sighed again and ran my hand through my dual coloured hair; I suppose it was my chance to try and sort out this mess once and for all. I put on my jacket and wrapped my scarf around my neck and left the house heading to the river, the summer air chilling, it seemed as if it were reflecting my bitterness.

Amelia 

I pondered why Mariah had to leave so suddenly, she'd send me a text about five minutes ago telling me to stay as she would be back. But so far she hadn't shown. Maybe about half an hour later I was just considering leaving when I felt a gentle tap on the shoulder, I turned around taken by surprise to see Kai not Mariah.

Kai stared down at me, a sad intensity in his orb like eyes that I'd never seen before, his scarf blowing behind him in the wind, the slate grey parts of his hair blowing in front of his eyes. He said nothing but sat down beside me. I knew I should be angry but I could tell there was something more to it plus I was in no mood to start a argument with him. I looked out over the river, it was now fully dark and I couldn't help but let out a shiver; Kai noticed this and took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"You will be cold without it" I muttered

He said nothing but continued to hold out the jacket, I sighed and took it, knowing he wasn't going to give up that easily. I could tell Kai had something to say. But I knew him well enough not to push it; he would say it when he was ready. The muscles in his arms seemed more prominent then usual maybe he'd been working out more then usual or maybe it was just the dark playing tricks on me. We must have sat like this for at least half an hour before at last he spoke.

"Come, its cold out here, stay at mine tonight I have some….things to tell you" he said quietly.

He took my hand, and stood up pulling me with him not waiting for an answer, I was slightly surprised when he never let go of my hand, but I liked it, it seemed like it was the action neither of us were able to put into words. Before long we were at his house, a few lights were on, which more then likely meant his dad was at home. Kai opened the door briskly walking into the living room where his dad sat feet up, watching the T.V.

"I was wondering when you were coming home" commented Mr Hiwatari

"Nice to see you again Amelia" he added

"You too" I added with a smile.

"Kai before you ask yes its fine Amelia can stay over" he gave one of his warm smiles and looked at Kai who merely nodded back in return. it was still hard to believe they were actually related even after all these years.

"So would you too like any food?" Mr Hiwatari questioned.

Kai looked at me expecting an answer, god he was just too quiet today, whatever was wrong was really bothering him and I could sense his dad knew this as he gave Kai a stern look.

"erm, I'm okay for now but thanks anyway" I smiled again.

Kai turned and walked back into the hallway, I could hear his soft footsteps as he climbed the stairs to his room. Mr Hiwatari looked at me in an understanding way.

"Do my a favour Am and see if you can get to the bottom of this, he's been acting like this for a good week now"

"I'll try my best" I smiled

I felt slightly better havening spoken to Kai's dad knowing I was not the only one Kai was treating coldly. I walked up the stairs and into Kai's room, he was sitting on the bed facing away from me, he had already taken off his scarf and threw it on the floor messily. Odd I noted he wasn't normally a messy person.

"Kai" I muttered, seeing if he would respond, nothing. I wasn't really expecting anything.

I tapped my fingers on the doorway, before taking off Kai's jacket, my hoodie and chucking them on his scarf. I walked over to the bed then crawled on the bed to where he was then wrapped my arms around him hugging him from behind, we stayed like this for what seemed like a while, Kai's breathing was heavy, it sounded like he might have been crying. Finally he turned around his sad eyes locked on mine he stared at me so intently I couldn't break the gaze. His breathing was still heavy, but he moved closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips, I was shocked but delighted at the same time. After a minute or so he pulled away and looked at me his eyes indescribable, them seemed to me still sat but also full of something else. He moved his hand to under my chin and pulled me into another kiss, this one was more lustful then before. He pulled me down on the bed with him, me on top, he kept both his hands on my face, mine leaning on his muscular chest. We continued to kiss like this for a few more minutes, until suddenly he pushed me off, both of us were breathless.

"Sorry" he muttered staring at the ceiling.

I said nothing but waited for him to give me an explanation about what just happened. I wondered briefly if our friendship would be permanently ruined if nothing more were to happen from this.

"My mum contacted me" he said bluntly, face still expressionless.

"Your mum? When did this happen?" I questioned surprised.

Kai had never mentioned his mum before, I'd just assumed she had died; I had no idea she was even living. My head was now filled with questions about her; I knew it was a sensitive topic to him that's why I'd never asked about her. I had always wondered what had happened since Mr Hiwatari had never remarried; and to be frank he had done a very good job at being a single parent, especially to boy as stubborn as Kai.

"Look, Am, I'll tell you everything now, I should have done a while ago" he paused as if reconsidering but he stared off again.

"When I was born, everything changed between my mum and dad. They started to argue a lot and generally it was my dad who looked after me most of the time; my mum was always…out with friends. Well so she said at the time"

He shot the ceiling a filthy look; I could tell the bad part was coming.

"Well anyway this lasted for a few weeks after I was born. That day dad had taken me out, but when we got back to the house well…." He trailed off

"Kai its okay you don't have to tell me everything" I whispered, I was curious to know the ending but also disgusted at what it could be.

"No no, Am, I want to tell you this" he looked at me briefly his eyes not really seeing mine, but in the distant place of his story.

"Dad found her in bed with another man. She claimed to be in love with this guy, but I think they both knew it wasn't true. Dad found out when she'd supposedly been at her friends she'd actually been sleeping with other men for money, to fuel her addiction, in the space of a month she became a cocaine addict. And well on the night he found her she explained all this to him, then packed her bags and left us, she never bothered to contact us again"

Kai glared at the ceiling avoiding my eye contact, his eyes were full of hatred. I was utterly shocked, I couldn't believe Mr Hiwatari could have been with a woman like that, he was one of the most genuine and caring people id met. It was also hard to take in the fact Kai's mum happened to be such a horrid person.

"I think she had postnatal depression, but that will never forgive what she did to my dad. I know he was shattered when she left, well I think he still is, that's why we never talk about It." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"So erm, when did she contact you?" I asked

"About a week ago, the letter was addressed to me"

He pulled a crumpled looking piece of paper from his pocket, and placed it in my hand, I unscrumpled it wordlessly and began to read the messy hand writing.

'Kai, I'm writing to you, hoping we can start fresh, I know I have never been there for you but if you give me the chance I'd like to get to know you. I know what I have done can never be excused or forgotten but I've missed out on eighteen years of your life; I don't want to miss anymore. Lots of love … your mother'

A contact address was written below. Once I'd finished reading the letter I handed it back to Kai who scrumpled it up and put it back in his pocket. I wasn't sure what to say, as I knew nothing I could say could really help the situation, Kai spoke again to my surprise, I could tell he wanted to let it all out, it must have been tough on him to bottle all of this up.

"I'm not going to tell dad, I don't want to upset him, and I don't think I will contact her, I don't want to ruin my life, people like her never change…but I suppose I am slightly curious to know what she's like"

He placed his head in his hands; I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to show my support.

"You know whatever you decide to do I will always be here for you" I said in the warmest voice I could.

I smiled at him although he was still looking down, his breathing was heavy again, I felt his body begin to shake, he was silently crying, I rubbed his shoulder not sure if I should do more in fear he would push me away. Odd, me and Kai had landed in these situations before but I had always been the weaker one until now, it was so strange to see such a strong person break down like this. Kai generally never showed weakness so to see him like this was a real wake up call to what his so called mother had put him through.

"Amelia I just want to forget it all…just for tonight" after he said this he looked up at me his grey eyes mesmerizing even when slightly damp, his breathing still heavy as he stared at me.

"Stupid question, but is there anything you want me to do that will make you feel any better?" I asked quietly

He gave a half sort of smirk "you have always been there for me…"

"It's more the other way round Kai, except I'm the one that normally cries"

He lay back down on the bed, and I lay by his side, head still full of questions, I listened to Kai's breathing slowly go back to normal as I wondered what this meant for us, I was assuming I would get answers for the kiss before, as I knew this time it wasn't just my imagination exaggerating things, he was feeling something too.

Suddenly he pulled me close to his body in a tight hug, I could feel his steady breathing…hear the gently thud of his heart in the silence of the room we lay like this for a couple of minutes, me in his arms. Kai pulled away his piercing grey eyes staring into mine, his eyes had calmed down from before they were filled with a deep intensity, it was the same as the look he had given me before when we were kissing. His hand strayed to my waist and wrapped firmly around it, I made no move to stop him. He leaned slowly in and pressed his lips softly to mine, it was just as intense as the other kisses we'd shared had been. His other hand came to rest on my neck; I could feel the electricity of his touch go all the way down my spine. So many years of friendship, I suppose I never realised how deep my feelings for Kai had grown, I knew what was going to happen next, I wanted it to happen; it would reflect the a perfect moment in such a messed up world.

Gently he pulled me closer to his body; our kissing had become more urgent; I made the second move as I pulled off his shirt, I could feel his muscular body pressed against my soft one, even through me clothes. His hand that had been on my neck ran slowly down my chest in a teasing manner, he stopped once he reached my breast and carefully slipped his hand into my bra, caressing my breast as the other hand removed my shirt. He pulled off my jeans with ease so I was left just in my knickers, my legs wrapped around him. He rolled off me pulling me on top of him, placing both his hands on either side of my bum and squeezing as we continued to kiss.

"I always new you would have an amazing body under those clothes" he whispered.

His eyes sweeping over my naked body hungrily, I could tell his animal instincts were taking over. I blushed and he began to kiss me again, running his hands along my body. At this I unzipped his trousers and pulled them off, signalling to him I would go all the way.

"Do you want to?" he whispered, not needing to say anymore, for I knew exactly what he meant.

He looked at me intently; I didn't even have to think, I knew I wanted this to happen, so to answer his question I pulled his face back to mine and held him tighter in the grip, pressing my whole body against his, I ran my hand across the expanse of his impressive six pack, as he peeled off my knickers.

When I finally woke up, I realised it must have been quite late as the sun shone brightly thorough Kai's closed curtains. I could feel Kai's arm around my still naked body. I had a sudden wave of paranoia hit as I wondered if this had meant as much as it had to Kai as it had too me. What happens if he does with this with girls casually? I pushed these thoughts from my mind. It's Kai. I knew he wasn't like that at all. I had met a few of his girlfriends in the past, they seemed nice enough, all happened to be astonishingly beautiful though, which made me feel slightly weary now that I kept thinking about it. I had no clue how many of them he had slept with as we never real spoke about that sort of stuff. Although I had told him about Brooklyn that was really it though. I could sense Kai was awake just by his breathing; I tried thinking of something to say to break the silence and let him know I was awake, but to my surprise Kai spoke first.

"Am, you know I don't normally do it this way…"

He trailed off and looked at something in the darkness as the room was still dark despite the patch if light shining through the curtains. He seemed unsure about what to say next.

"I mean I haven't even taken you on a date and already I've slept with you"

"Don't worry yourself; I know you don't normally do this, well if you do you never told me. Its not like we didn't know each other, I mean we knew each other so well we didn't really need to go on a date if you think about it."

He laughed at this, but still it seemed he had more to say.

"That's beside the point Am…." He trailed off again.

"I hope you have realised I like you a lot" he mumbled.

Kai had never been comfortable discussing his feelings, and I could tell by his tone of voice he was embarrassed to admit this. However this sent butterflies fluttering about in my stomach to hear him say it vocally must have taken him a lot of guts. I turned so I was facing him I had pulled the cover in front of my mouth so he couldn't see my shy face, as believe it or not I did feel very shy and self conscious knowing the boy id liked for so long actually had liked me all along. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek as I gazed into his deep

"So er…are we…" I was too shy to finish the sentence but I was pretty sure he knew what I was talking about.

"Well will you be my girlfriend?" he stared at me with such intensity when he asked this I almost forgot to answer.

"Yes" I smiled, he leaned in and gently pressed him lips to mine. We stayed in his bed for maybe half an hour or more just kissing, cuddling and making small tall with each other. Kai hadn't mentioned anything more about his mum, which did concern me slightly as it had really been bothering him before. But I didn't want to ruin our moment so I didn't bring it up.

Kai

I left Amelia in my bed while I went to take a quick shower. I couldn't help but smirk to myself knowing she was now all mine after so many months of secretly liking her. But I still did feel taken aback by the situation with my mum, for now I wanted to forget it and just enjoy the happiness I had with Amelia.

We walked together hand in hand up to Tyson's dojo, none of the others knew me and Amelia were now a couple. I could sense we would get a lot of reaction from the group. I turned to look at Amelia who smiled up at me, her whole being seemed to glow with happiness. I couldn't help but stop to hug her even before we made it into Tyson's. Once the hug was over she stood on her tip toes to reach my lips, I kissed her back, gently holding her waist so she was close to me. To my annoyance our kiss was cut short by Tyson, his loud wolf whistle was not appreciated, I scowled at him while Amelia blushed and buried her head in my chest.

"So you two are finally getting it on?"


End file.
